In the course of work regarding elimination reactions, L.P.A. Fery and L. Wilputte-Steinert reported [Bull. Soc. Chim. Belg. 73 (1964) 154-165] the formation of 1-methyl-2-benzylhexamethylenimine without ascribing any useful activity to this compound. The compound was formed in such a small quantity that it could be identified only as a derivative in the form of the picrate and methiodide.
In German (laid-open) Patent Specification DT-OS No. 2,548,053 saturated .alpha.-substituted benzyl-1-benzhydrylazaheterocyclic compounds are claimed, but only .alpha.-substituted benzyl-1-benzhydrylazetidines are described; these are intended for use in treating obesity.